Crisis at the Heart
|imagem = 250px |temporada = Seis |episódio = 7 |nome brasil = O Olho do FuracãoCatálogo Netflix |convidados = |roteirista = Christian Taylor |diretor = Steward Lee |produção = 4.21 |estreia = *22 de Fevereiro de 2014 *7 de Março de 2014 *2 de Outubro de 2016 |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = "The Rise of Clovis" |próximo = "The Disappeared, Part I" }} "Crisis at the Heart" é o sétimo episódio da sexta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars que estava programado para estrear na quinta temporada da série, embora tenha sido removido desta temporada. Ele estreou na rede de TV alemã Super RTL em 22 de Fevereiro de 2014 como outros episódios da sexta temporada. Ele ficou disponível no Brasil pela Netflix em 2 de Outubro de 2016. Descrição oficial "Após fazer um acordo com o Conde Dookan para ressuscitar o adoecido Clã Bancário, Clovis se encontra como um peão nos esquemas de Dookan. Clovis levou a guerra a Scipio, forçando a República a intervir." Resumo da trama thumb|[[Rush Clovis|Clovis e Padmé são recebidos por Bec Lawise em Scipio.]] Rush Clovis e Padmé Amidala voltam a Scipio numa fragata da República, escoltada por diversas canhoneiras da República e pelo Comandante Clone Thorn. Eles são recebidos na pista de pouso pelo Senador Bec Lawise, o líder do Senado Separatista – ele diz a Clovis que eles tem grandes esperanças nele. Clovis enfatiza a neutralidade dos bancos, e que nenhuma tropa de qualquer um dos lados será permitida na zona neutra durante os procedimentos de troca que serão monitorados por Amidala e Lawise. Quando Clovis entra na câmara do Cofre Principal com os Senadores, um juiz Muun declara o veredito do povo Muun ao antigo Núcleo dos Cinco – eles são declarados culpados do desfalque, e são aprisionados. Clovis assegura que não está interessado em poder, mas meramente em restaurar a ordem ao sistema bancário, e é aplaudido pelos Muuns. Sentado em seu escritório, Clovis é contactado pelo Conde Dookan, que o parabeniza pela sua nomeação. Clovis o agradece por sua ajuda, mas Dookan anuncia que deseja coletar o retorno por seu por seu "investimento". Clovis recusa, dizendo que ele e o banco devem permanecer neutros. Dookan ameaça revelar seu papel na investigação de Clovis, mas ele permanece firme. Finalmente Dookan diz a Clovis que os Separatistas não pagarão os juros por seus empréstimos como prometido. Clovis protesta, dizendo que os bancos colapsarão sem os pagamentos, mas Dookan lhe fala para aumentar as taxas de juros nos empréstimos da República para manter o banco operando. Clovis anuncia a uma chocada Senadora Amidala que as taxas de juros da República foram aumentadas imediatamente. Ela protesta, mas Clovis e os Muuns a ignoram. No Senado, o Chanceler Palpatine anuncia o aumento das taxas para senadores irritados. Yoda e Mace Windu dizem a Anakin que seus instintos sobre Clovis podiam estar corretos, mas seus motivos não eram claros. Palpatine pede por contenções enquanto os senadores discutem o próximo movimento. Uma frota de invasão Separatista sai do hiperespaço acima de Scipio. A frota é detectada pelas forças da República, que tentam obter cobertura além dos portões da cidade. O Comandante Thorn contacta Amidala pra avisá-la da invasão, e lhe fala para chegar a uma nave já que seus homens não podem chegar até ela. A nave consular dela é destruída por caças droide Abutre e bombardeiros Hiena – os clone troopers lutam valentemente mas são vencidos pelos números pelos droides de batalha e Thorn é morto após levar três tiros no peito. Padmé contacta o Chanceler para informá-lo da invasão, e diz a Anakin que ela está presa e incapaz de chegar a uma nave. O holograma é cortado quando um droide a leva sob custódia. Palpatine ordena Mas Amedda invoque um reunião de emergência do Senado, e designa Anakin para liderar as forças da República para Scipio. thumb|left|[[Dookan força Padmé a matar Bec Lawise.]] Padmé é levada ao escritório de Clovis, onde Dookan diz a ela que Clovis o assegurou que ela se juntaria a sua causa. Quando Padmé recusa, Dookan ordena que ela seja presa, mas ela toma o blaster de um droide de batalha e mira nele. Bec Lawise protesta que o governo Separatista não aprovará a prisão de Amidala, então Dookan usa a Força para apontar o blaster de Padmé nele e apertar o gatilho, o matando. Na reunião emergencial do Senado, o Chanceler fala que Clovis os traiu, e permitiu que os Separatistas invadissem Scipio, e o Senado vota para lançar uma contra-invasão. Clovis diz a Padmé que ele teve que fazer um acordo com Dookan para revelar a fraude Muun, mas que ainda está no controle e vai corrigir as coisas. Padmé responde que a armada da República está a caminho, e a guerra chegou a Scipio e Clovis destruiu os bancos de uma vez por todas. Acima do planeta, a frota da República sai do hiperespaço e abre fogo na frota Separatista. Anakin e o Capitão Rex escaneiam por sinais vitais de Padmé no planeta enquanto o esquadrão de Hawk de Z-95s escoltam as canhoneiras para a superfície. thumb|[[Forças armadas da República|As forças da República chegam para o resgate em Scipio.]] Dookan chega em sua capitânia, e ordena ao droide tático Kraken a retirar suas forças da batalha, deixando os droides no planeta para trás. Um Muun informa Clovis que as forças de invasão da República chegaram, e que Dookan deixou o planeta. Quando Clovis lamenta que sua reputação será arruinada por estes eventos, Anakin invade o local e derruba os droides, mas Clovis faz Padmé de refém. Ele insiste que foram todos enganados por Dookan e que ele não fez nada de errado. Nos céus acima da cidade, Hawk derruba um droide Abutre que cai no escritório de Clovis. Quando os três escorregam pela saliência, Anakin consegue pegar Padmé e Clovis mas tem dificuldade para segurar ambos. Clovis dia a Anakin para soltá-lo, então pede desculpas a Padmé e se solta de Skywalker, caindo para morrer. No Senado, o governo Muun dissolve o Clã Bancário, e cede o controle do banco ao Escritório do Chanceler da República Galáctica. Quando os Senadores cantam "Vida longa aos bancos!", Palpatine aceita a responsabilidade com grande humildade, prometendo devolver os bancos à sua forma anterior quando as Guerras Clônicas acabarem. Continuidade Seguindo a ordem de estrei original da Star Wars Insider 134, "Crisis at the Heart" era pra ser o sétimo episódio da Quinta Temporada, mas este depois foi revisado para "Bound for Rescue". Junto com os outros episódios "An Old Friend" e "The Rise of Clovis", "Crisis at the Heart" foi empurrado pra frente na ordem de exibição da série. Ele não estreou na Quinta Temporada como originalmente programado. De acordo com o Escritor da Série Brent Friedman, o arco de história em que "Crisis at the Heart" é parte inicialmente incluiria "A Friend in Need", mas o arco foi depois divido entre temporadas, com "A Friend in Need" sendo lançado na quarta temporada da série. Bibliografia * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars